Jensen's kinks: Do That to Me One More Time
by Dr. Sexy M.D
Summary: J2! Part 2 of Jensen's Kinks Series. Jensen explores another kink. See warnings inside, rated M for a reason!


This is the next (possibly last - depending on how things go) installment in my Jensen's Kinks series. Can be read independently, but is set after Wild Side. I hope you enjoy it!

Warnings: Kinks, role playing, cross-dressing!

* * *

Jensen's Kinks: Do That to Me One More Time

* One day after "Wild Side"

Jensen was right. Jared did kind of eat crow that entire night. Once they got done shooting for the evening, they went home and Jared was just as sweet and wonderful as could be to Jensen. Jensen milked it for all that he was worth. He even managed to get Jared to make it all up to him…three times! Jensen felt kind of like an ass after the second time…knowing that he was no longer in need of reparations from Jared, but still willing to take them.

The next day, however, was a new day. Jensen woke with a pep in his step. Maybe having come a bunch of times the night before had given him a new lease on life, he wasn't sure, but he was sure that he wanted to try out a new plan… There was something else that he really, really wanted to do…another of his kinks to explore.

Jensen needed to prep. There were some things he needed to do while Jared went and filmed his own personal scenes. When Jared got home he'd get a great surprise.

He couldn't believe he was going to do this…it was borderline crazy…like maybe he needed to see a shrink. Maybe there was something wrong in his head or something. But, he went to work anyway.

First thing he did was cook some food and bake a cake. He felt like these were important to his plan, as the way to a Jared's heart is definitely through his stomach. He was sure to sprinkle lots of sprinkles on top of the cake to give it more of a 'candy' kind of feel.

Once all the food was done Jensen went upstairs to complete the part of this whole thing he was dreading the most. He stood in front of the mirror and studied himself. Could he really pull this off? Was he serious? What the hell was wrong with him? Jared would never let him live this one down…and he sure as hell wasn't about to let Misha know anything about this. Misha would make his life a living hell if he knew he was about to do this. Maybe he should just give it up. Maybe he should just stick with the wining and dining. Maybe that'd be enough…hell, he did just do the whole butt plug thing the day before…

"No." Jensen told himself. He was going to do this. This was something he was doing, for himself, just because he could and he wanted to see what it would be like. It didn't have to make him a freak…didn't have to be taken out of context. It didn't have to mean something other than what it really meant.

Jensen sighed as he opened up the medicine cabinet and pulled out his razor, shaving cream and his jar of wax. He really, really didn't want to do this. He unhooked the button on his jeans and let them drop to the floor. Then it was his underwear's turn to be taken off. He looked down at his hairy, manly looking legs and almost wanted to back out again. But, he pressed on. He filled the sink with warm water and proceeded to rub shaving cream over one of his legs. He took a deep breath before running the razor over his leg and removing his leg hairs.

He finished up on his legs, feeling a bit sick to his stomach at the sight of himself. He was known for waxing his chest, back and arms…but his legs? That seemed a little bit too…gay didn't it? Then he rolled his eyes, realizing that he was actually – at least partially anyway – gay. He highly doubted that gay people generally shaved their legs more than straight people anyway. "Okay Jensen, get a grip on yourself." He was about to drive himself crazy.

After the legs came the waxing…except that he wasn't sure whether he really wanted to wax his pubes…that sounded seriously horrible to him. Then he got a look at his balls and shook his head…nah…he was going to shave. So, he lathered up again and started in on the manscaping once again. This was definitely less painful than the shaving of the legs because lots of guys went hairless down there…not that Jensen made a habit out of looking at guys' nether regions…except Jared's, but that was different. God, sometimes Jensen just wanted to punch himself in the face for thinking the things he thought….nether regions? Who talks like that?

Anyway, once he was done humiliating himself with his razor and shaving cream, he moved on to ripping out hairs with hot wax…which was always a roaring good time. He heated his wax in the microwave, wrapped up in just a robe…in case Jared came home. He didn't want to give away the surprise before it was completed.

Once the wax was hot he proceeded to rip out the hairs on his chest, arms and his back…which was very difficult. He really needed another pair of hands for that…ones that weren't connected to his body.

A few minutes later he heard whistling and froze dead in his tracks. He'd just managed to make himself hairless…except his face could use another shave…but that could wait until he was just about at the final step.

"Jen?" Jared called. "Jen you in the bathroom?"

"Yeah. Don't come in!" Jensen yelled back.

"Why?"

"I'm…I'm busy…you don't want to come in here right now, believe me."

Jared made a face, thinking Jensen must be dropping kids off at the pool or something and decided against joining him in there. "Uh yeah, okay. I'll be in my room if you want a repeat performance of last night."

"Yeah, you should go to your room! You should go to your room and wait for me there. Don't come out!"

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

Jared shrugged. He didn't know why Jensen was acting so strangely but he wasn't about to do anything to piss him off again.

Jensen was frustrated. Jared was supposed to take a lot longer on set than he had. He'd only been gone a little over two hours for crying out loud. How in the hell had things gone so fast? Jared usually goofed around for at least an extra hour of every shoot anyway…

He sighed as he looked at himself again. Could he make a break for his bedroom without Jared catching him? Could he pull this whole thing off? Would Jared actually stay in his bedroom like a good little boy? Not likely. He could almost see Jared heading down to the kitchen in search of what he was smelling…the boy had a nose like a dog…he could smell food from a mile away.

Jensen decided that maybe he should skip to the last step of his plan so that he only had to run for his room and come out once instead of twice. So, he proceeded to shave once again…the wayward stubble this time. He almost cried at his baby face. Even Dean had stubble… But, his plan would go over much better if he was clean shaven. The last thing he did in the bathroom was probably going to be the worst of all of it…the thing that he hated the absolute most of his entire plan…

* * *

Jared didn't know what the hell was going on. What he did know was that his nose was alerting him to some seriously good smells in the kitchen. Why the hell hadn't he stopped in there and gotten a sample before alerting Jensen that he was home? Jared could kick himself. Maybe he could sneak down, get a little snack and then come back up before Jensen left the bathroom. It was a good plan…a really good plan. But, he didn't know if he could pull it off. If Jensen came out of the bedroom and Jared had completely not listened…how would he react?

Jared's brow furrowed. He was a grown man. He didn't need Jensen to be the boss of him. What the hell? He was just about to open his door when he caught Jensen dashing to his room. Man that dude could be fast when he wanted to be. Something was different and Jared had no idea what it was.

"Jen, come on, I'm getting hungry!" He exclaimed, while peeking his head into the hallway.

"Just give me a minute, Jared!"

Jared almost whined in annoyance. He didn't want to wait, he wanted to know what the hell was up with Jensen, and he wanted some damn food! "Why are you torturing me?"

"You're going to like it if you could just stay away and let me do my thing!"

Oooh, was Jensen up to something naughty? Was this going to turn into another one of Jensen's crazy kinks? Jared really hoped it was going to turn into one of his crazy kinks.

Well, if he was going to like whatever Jensen was up to then he would try and be a little bit less impatient. He stripped his clothes off, jumped into his bed, covering himself up to his waist with the sheet and locking his hands behind his head. He hummed a bit…badly…to himself. He wanted to be a good little boy and just sit there and wait for Jensen, but he couldn't help but eye the television. Maybe there was something he could watch that could keep him occupied until Jensen was done doing whatever the hell it was that he was doing.

Jared turned the TV on and began to flip channels until he came onto a Rangers game. Shit, how had he forgotten they were playing? He smiled to himself as he watched the game, kind of forgetting that he was supposed to be impatient.

* * *

By the time Jensen was done preparing for his grand entrance, Jared was completely enthralled in the game. They were tied 4-4, bottom of the ninth. It was a nail biter! So, he didn't even notice when his door was being opened. He also didn't notice when someone walked into the room and stood beside the television. He didn't notice that same person with a look of exasperation and a hand on the hip.

"Jared…" Came the warning voice. Shit. He knew what would come next. "Tristan. Padalecki. Look at me, dammit!"

Okay, so Jensen was pretty damn mad and serious. Jared swallowed hard and looked up to meet those green eyes that were staring at him with annoyance. Once his eyes met Jensen's face he sat there in complete shock, his jaw dropping open. .God. Some kind of a sound – like a groan, a moan, a gasp or some combination of the three – escaped his lips. And then…boom….instant boner! "Holy fucking shit."

Jensen, standing there with his hand on his hip, began to feel self-conscious. He wasn't sure why he'd done this. Was Jared looking at him like that because he liked it or because he hated it? Ugh. This sucked.

Jared was pretty damn sure that he had just died and woken up in Heaven. This was way better than a stale old baseball game any day. He clamped his jaw shut and shook out the cobwebs in his mind so he could really take in the sight that was before him. Jensen was standing there…wearing a skirt…a fucking skirt…it was part of a cheerleader costume. 'Okay Jared…stay alert' he told himself, afraid his brain would short circuit and he'd drop dead…or at least end up a pile of ooze on the floor. Jared swallowed hard and continued to take in what was in front of him. Jensen was wearing girl's sneakers with lacey white socks…and a blonde wig…with pigtails…held up with scrunchies…like old-school scrunchies from the 90s. And then there was the make – up. Jensen was completely clean-shaven; wearing foundation, blush, eye shadow, mascara and…lipstick…he was wearing fucking lipstick.

Jensen had never felt quite this naked before. This was a dumb idea. He swallowed hard and spun on his heels, racing for the door.

That got Jared into motion. He tossed the blankets back, somehow managing to chase after the man, his cock bobbing in front of him.

Jared caught Jensen with his hand on his own bedroom door…about three seconds from safety. "Fuck no." Jared nearly growled, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Jensen could feel the evidence of Jared's interest pressing up against the back of his pleated skirt. Oh shit.

Jared's hands were everywhere. It was like he'd turned into an octopus in the last two minutes. He circled each of Jensen's nipples through the fabric of that uniform. He could feel the gasp escape Jensen, though his ears didn't register them. "You're a bad girl, Jenny."

Jensen drew in his breath. Why was this hotter than he could've even imagined?

"You need to be punished."

Jensen bit his lower lip, his breath hitched. "Yeah, punish me Jared."

Jared's hand slid down the back of Jensen's skirt, lifting the fabric and revealing a pair of incredibly sexy pink lace panties. He gasped but quickly recovered, letting his hand slap one of Jensen's barely covered butt cheeks.

When Jensen moaned and shivered in his arms he kept going, smacking over his ass until it was bright red and on the verge of looking quite angry. Then he picked him over his shoulder and nearly tore Jensen's bedroom door off, needing to get inside and get to a bed.

Jared dropped Jensen down on to the bed, pushing aside all of the clothes, shoes and paraphernalia Jensen had been using to get himself ready and tossed them all to the floor…along with those pompoms. He smiled, "Did you have trouble deciding what to wear for me?"

Jensen nodded, unable to find his words.

"Hmm….more to model for me later."

Jensen moaned deep in his throat.

Jared pushed Jensen down face-first onto the bed, pushing his ass up into the air. He traced his fingers all around those panties, lightly, stroking over the red marks caused by his own hands. "Does it hurt?"

Jensen shook his head, "Like it."

"Good." Jared husked.

Jared's voice was by Jensen's ear when he said, "Gonna fuck you so hard, with your little skirt on. So hot, Jen, so fucking hot." In fact, Jared was going to leave all of Jensen's clothes on…except maybe those little panties. It might be too hard to get to that ass with them on.

Speaking of the panties, he wanted to get his hands on them, so he reached around Jensen's body and slowly began to rub over the front of the panties, feeling Jensen's hardness beneath his hand. "Hmm, you enjoying yourself, you bad girl?" He knew it was a little strange to be calling Jensen a girl while fondling his dick, but he wanted to keep up with the role playing.

Jensen moaned, "So good, love it, Jare."

Jared slid his hand down so that he could lightly rub over Jensen's balls and then down to that tight pretty pink hole. He circled his finger all around the opening, hearing and feeling Jensen's deep intake of breath. He smiled to himself as he pressed lightly against the opening and found his finger and the panties covering the hole sliding slightly inside.

Jensen did all he could not to push back against Jared's finger. He was hungry as hell for those fingers and Jared's cock…starving really.

Jared smiled to himself and pulled the light pink fabric to the side, exposing that hole for his own enjoyment. Then he bent down and licked over it, very slowly and lightly. He held Jensen down when he felt him start to buck back against him. He wanted Jensen to know he was in charge; he was the boss of that ass. He just continued to lightly stroke his tongue up and down the sensitive skin until he heard Jensen groan and come in his little pink panties.

Jared nearly growled. He tore the fabric off Jensen's body and tossed the soiled material aside, turning Jensen around so that he could take his cock into his mouth and thoroughly clean him up. Jensen moaned loud and long, actually trying to get Jared off his overly sensitive dick.

Jared glared up at Jensen and flashed him a wildly dominant look and then went back to sucking Jensen's cock until it surrendered and hardened once again. That's when Jared stopped and moved back to Jensen's ass.

Jensen groaned in protest. Sometimes Jared could be a fucking jackass.

Jared opened up Jensen's ass with his tongue, lubing him and stretching him at the same time. When Jensen seemed to be getting into it too much he pulled his tongue out and replaced it with two of his fingers.

Jensen jumped in surprise. He gritted his teeth and waited until the feeling was pleasurable.

Jared refused to let himself be too harsh with Jensen; he did love him after all. So, he stretched him open without being brutal. Soon, Jensen's breathing became ragged and he started to try and push back against those fingers.

Jared tightened his grip on Jensen's hips, holding him still. He knew Jensen would have bruises the next day, but he'd have to try and make it up to him then. "Stop being a bad girl or I'll have to punish you some more."

Jensen bit his lip until there was a metallic taste on his tongue. He wished Jared would stop fucking torturing the hell out of him. But, what had he expected really in that get-up? It had been a neon sign that Jensen had wanted to get fucked roughly.

Jared was pretty much at the point of blue balling, so he rubbed some spit onto his cock and pressed it to Jensen's opening. He'd only stretched Jensen with two fingers, knowing it would be enough to prevent serious injury but not enough to prevent him from minimal pain.

Jensen groaned out, grasping the headboard as Jared's cock pushed into his ass forcefully, his little skirt hiked up to his waist.

Jared stilled momentarily, collecting himself and being nice to Jensen, and then pulled out just to pound back in. He pounded Jensen's ass, knowing it wouldn't take him that long. He wished he'd take the time to get himself a cock ring to stave off his orgasm, but his brain had nearly short circuited when he saw Jensen in that outfit.

Jared wrapped his hand around Jensen's wig and tried to hold on to that with one hand, while the other reached around to slip a couple fingers into Jensen's hungry mouth. "So hot, so hot." Jared whispered, ramming Jensen for all he was worth.

Jensen closed his eyes and tried to fight himself from bucking back against Jared, wanting everything that Jared had to give him. He knew Jared wanted to be in control, though, and didn't want to piss him off.

Jared fucked Jensen with all he had until his vision whited out and he came violently into Jensen's tight ass. He nearly sobbed out with pleasure as his body came down, breathing heavily against Jensen's back.

Jensen was still hard as hell. His cock was purple for fuck's sake. Jared had made no effort to get him off and he was afraid to ask. Instinctively his hand slid down to his cock and began to stroke it, moaning at the friction.

Jared pulled out of Jensen's ass and rolled him over onto the bed, pushing his back down so that he could look at him. The darkness was gone, leaving nothing but love and compassion in his eyes. He bent down to kiss the man he loved and whispered, "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Jensen shook his head. "Good hurt. Gonna feel it and think of you all day tomorrow."

Jared frowned, "I hate being brutal with you." He really did feel like shit afterwards.

But Jensen just smiled and wrapped his legs around Jared's hips, pulling him closer. "Can you go again?"

"You want more?"

The lust and passion in Jensen's eyes said it all.

Jared nodded. He pulled Jensen's wig off and tossed it to the floor, followed by all of his clothes…even the socks and shoes. He kissed his way from Jensen's feet up to the top of his head, loving him.

Jensen was about to burst. He wanted to rub himself so bad, but he didn't want to ruin the moment that Jared was trying to create with him.

Jared's cock started to respond again as he felt Jensen's hardness against his stomach, nearly begging for release. He kissed Jensen softly and romantically as he reached beside the bed for the lube he knew had to be there somewhere.

Jensen helped him find the lube and then Jared generously slicked up that hole, not wanting to give Jensen any more pain. And then Jared slid his cock back into Jensen's tight glove of heat, slowly until he bottomed out. He felt his cock fully swell and he moaned, loving the feel of Jensen all around him. "Love you so fucking much."

Jensen kissed him, "Love you too."

Jared took Jensen's ass softly and gently, showing Jensen just how much he loved him…him, not the dirty little cheerleader he'd been pretending to be. All of that had been stripped away and it was just Jensen and Jared once again.

They took their time, Jared more so than Jensen. Jensen was desperate, but he really enjoyed the way Jared was making him feel so loved and special. When Jared finally wrapped his hand around Jensen's erection and stroked him to completion he screamed out Jared's name against his lips and exploded like a volcano. Jared wasted no time in filling Jensen's ass for the second time that night.

They dropped down onto the bed, beside each other, coming down in each other's arms…completely spent.

"Did you like your surprise?" Jensen asked sleepily.

"Best surprise ever." Jared replied with a lazy smile.

"I'm glad you can enjoy these crazy things I come up with."

"Are there going to be more?"

"I have no idea." Jensen admitted. He didn't know what he was going to do until the moment struck him.

"Well, if there are then I'm game." He kissed Jensen's makeup covered face and smiled, "You're so pretty."

Jensen sighed, "Yeah, yeah. You're pretty too, Jared."

"But, I'm not wearing makeup at least."

"Shut up!" Jensen exclaimed.

Jared looked at his boyfriend and waggled his eyebrows.

Jensen groaned. "No Jay, I don't think I can go a third time."

Jared laughed, "I have a better idea."

Better than sex? Jared must be delirious. "What?"

"Let's go eat some of that good smelling food downstairs!"

Jensen laughed, "Might need you to carry me."

Jared laughed and pulled Jensen to his feet. He picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, "Not a problem. Let's eat!"

Jensen laughed as his boyfriend carried him down the stairs, both completely naked and Jensen still wearing makeup. He just hoped that Misha didn't show up…


End file.
